


Best (Girl) Friends Forever

by oikawatooru



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Hilda's POV, short and sweet, written for the FE3H Exchange on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawatooru/pseuds/oikawatooru
Summary: Hilda is perfectly content being best friends with Marianne until someone (Claude) tells her to stop pining and ask her out already.Very short and sweet getting together fic. Written for the FE3H Exchange on Twitter!
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Best (Girl) Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an exchange on twitter and is written for @ciaudeleth! I hope you like it! Thank you to my friend Jess for beta reading:)

Hilda was almost at her breaking point.

_Another_ letter had arrived from her brother that morning, detailing how their father had chosen some wealthy new suitor for her to appraise. Holst's letter was sympathetic; a warning of what was to come and although Hilda was grateful for the heads up she still found herself growing increasingly frustrated. Why couldn't her father leave her alone? In the midst of a gruelling war no less, he was still trying to hold up the traditional values of the Goneril name. She didn't know if she even _had_ a future to prepare for. There was no time for romance and happy endings; only time for her to feel the heavy silver in her palms as she wielded a bloody axe, only time for hasty prayers and blessings that they would win the next battle. Besides, her heart already belonged to another. The only one she wanted was Marianne.

Sweet Marianne, with her soft voice, pretty eyes and delicate features. The friend she had known for many years, whom she had watched grow from a shy, apologetic maiden to a fierce and skilled warrior. Sweet Marianne, who was now looking at her from across the table, eyebrows frowning in concern as she cradled her teacup. 

"Hilda, is everything alright?"

They were having their weekly tea party, one they pushed aside all other engagements to make time for. It was a little sparser than usual, a handful of simple cakes and only a few selections of tea on offer, but it didn't matter so long as the two friends got to spend time in each other's company.

Hilda tossed the letter aside without a care and sighed in defeat, leaning back in her seat with an unnecessary dramatic flair. 

"It's my father, _again_. He's trying to marry me off to some noble fool. Ugh, as if I'd marry some old count! The very least he could do is find someone young and attractive for me to marry! I mean - I still wouldn't accept but at least it wouldn't be as insulting!" 

Marianne stifled her laugh behind her gloved hand for a moment and then gave her best sympathetic smile, hoping to reassure her friend.

"This must be the 3rd suitor he's arranged for you. I'm sure he's just trying to be a good father and wants to see you cared for."

"More like wants to marry me off so I'm not his problem anymore. Doesn't he know there's a war going on right now?" Hilda rolled her eyes and took a bite from one of the (rationed) cakes set out on the table. Marianne nodded in agreement. 

"Yes his priorities are a little misguided," she said softly. "Surely, once this war ends -" The unspoken _'if_ this war ends' hung in the air. "- you'll have to accept one of their proposals. It's only right." 

"Nope not gonna happen, Mari. I already told you, I'm going to open my own handmade jewellery business and you're going to be my lovely model." Hilda admires the faint blush that crept up on her friend's features as she spoke. "We'll own as many horses as you'd like and live a carefree life for the rest of our days. That's my plan and I'm sticking to it. Just me, you and no more terrible wars or boring politics. Best friends forever." 

_Best friends forever._ Goddess she hated that phrase. Her love for Marianne was stronger than any axe that could be forged and the thought of being mere best friends was almost too much to bear. But it was all that she had, and she would take whatever affection was given to her and clutch on to it tightly. 

"That sounds nice, I'd like that." The genuine smile Marianne gave her was breathtaking and Hilda swore her heart almost stopped beating for a moment. She quickly downed the rest of her tea, too scalding to taste anything, and excused herself from her friend's company before her brain short circuited and she made a fool of herself.

***

"You are so obvious." 

It was later that evening, the harsh sun having set a long while ago and Claude found her perched out of the way behind the stables, several thick books scattered around her. If anyone asked she had wanted a quiet place to study tactics on her own, away from the noise of her fellow classmates.The reality was that she was hiding from the professor, who was well aware of her penchant for slacking and always seemed to give her the most tedious tasks. 

Hilda looked up as the leader of the Alliance approached her and outwardly grimaced as she saw the teasing look that graced his features. She had seen that look hundreds of times directed at others, only now it was her turn to be on the receiving end of Claude's meddling. This was _so_ not going to be a fun conversation.

"What do you want? I'm busy." 

Claude only scoffed and sat down next to her on the hard ground, shuffling unopened books out of his way. 

"As if I would believe that, Hilda. I can see you're only out here to avoid Teach. You've never willingly read a tactics book a day in your life." He picked up one of the books and thumbed through it absentmindedly whilst Hilda cursed how intuitive he was (and how easy she was to read). 

"Anyway, I was talking about you and Marianne. I overheard your little spiel at your tea party earlier, about how you wish to run away from nobility and start a new life together. It's nothing short of a miracle that she hasn't realised you're madly in love with her yet." 

Hilda almost grabbed the book from his hand and smacked him over the head with it. She was _really_ not in the mood for this right now. 

"I'm not _that_ obvious!' Before she could continue on, Claude smiled triumphantly and interrupted her. 

"Ha, so you admit it! You _are_ in love with her!" 

Hilda tried to will the blush that was threatening to rise on her cheeks down and pointedly looked away, angry that she'd thoughtlessly fallen into a trick she'd seen thousands of times. 

"Fine, whatever, I'm in love with her. Will you leave me alone now?" 

"Absolutely not, sorry. I meant what I said though, about you being obvious. Marianne will never take the hint like you hope she will. She's waaay too polite. Please just confess your feelings already, even Raphael is tired of watching you both pretend you're not already dating. He insists on arranging a perfect meal for you both to help you confess. Leonie and Lorenz have a bet going on too about how long it will take for you to get together. Please, Hilda. I'm tired of their bickering, please end my suffering." 

Slumping against the stable wall, Hilda sighed and considered her options, knowing Claude was right (as always). Marianne _was_ too polite, too anxious to say anything even if she _did_ suspect Hilda's feelings. She couldn't go on pining forever. Fear gripped her though. She had always been strong-willed, almost fearless, and this endless war hadn't changed that. Yet she found herself afraid. Afraid of ruining her friendship, losing her closest ally. Afraid of rejection, knowing her heart couldn't bear it. It was a pity that love would be her downfall. 

"I hate to admit it but I guess you're right. Ugh, I always _hate_ it when you're right, Claude." 

"Of course I'm right," were his words, but he had the good sense not to look smug about it. Hilda stood up as gracefully as possible, picking up the cushion she had been sat on ( _what? you didn't think she would sit on the hard ground did you?_ ) and smoothed down her skirt. 

"I'll tell her tomorrow." 

Claude gave her a look like he didn't quite believe her at all but she dismissed him quickly.

"Don't give me that look, I swear! I'll do it tomorrow! I just need some time to think … make sure I don't make an absolute fool of myself." 

"You had better." 

Claude stood up too, brushing the dirt from his attire and helped her pick up the scattered books from the dusty floor, his usual carefree grin back in full force. 

"I hope it all works out, I already have a wedding gift in mind for you both." 

"Shut up!" This time Hilda really did smack him with a book. 

***

Here they were, sat in Marianne's room for their second tea party that week. 

Hilda set down her teacup and tried to relax as she usually would. She could see Marianne shuffling nervously in her seat, probably wondering why her friend had rushed to have tea with her at such urgent notice. 

"Is there something the matter? Only, I usually feed Dorte at this time of day and she'll be troublesome without me there." Marianna looked genuinely concerned at that thought and Hilda fell in love a little more. "Not that I want to rush you! It must be important if you had to talk to me this urgently," she added in that soft, sensitive voice of hers.

"I'll apologise to Dorte for taking up so much of your time later," said Hilda, smiling apologetically. "I just had some important things to discuss with you, if you don't mind." 

"Oh I don't mind at all. What is it you want to discuss?" 

"I wanted to ask if I could help you with stable duty from now on. The professor has me on clean up duty and I cannot stand another day of moving rubble and risking breaking another nail!" She whined dramatically, as if a broken nail was a tragedy worse than death. Which it totally was, in her humble opinion. 

"Oh," she said dismissively. "I'm also madly in love with you." Hilda took a sip of her tea and leaned back casually, as if she hadn't just admitted a heavy secret she'd been holding onto for so long. "Seriously please let me be on stable duty with you, though. I'll do anything you ask! I swear I won't leave you to do everything!"

Marianne blinked and looked at her untouched pastry. A faint blush was making its way up her cheeks and she fiddled with a loose thread on her dress. Hilda was nervous as ever but she tried to keep her laid-back, casual demeanour. 

"Oh um I'm sorry…?" Her friend's voice was small; unsure. "I think I must've misheard you. There's no chance that…" she trailed off, shaking her head. She was still looking down at the table, a downcast expression on her face, and Hilda had to resist the urge to kiss away whatever self deprecating thoughts she was thinking of. As it was she couldn't do anything besides sit there. 

"I asked if I could swap duties to be with you. And um confessed my love." Now it was Hilda's turn to be embarrassed. _Goddess_ , she was never following Claude's advice ever again. 

The silence stretched on between them for what felt like an age, but probably only lasted a few short minutes. It was … uncomfortable, to say the least.

"Ok _please_ just forget I said anything at all. Let's talk about something else, literally _anything else._ " Hilda laughed too loud; too nervously, shuffling uncomfortably in her chair. 

"Um, it's hard to believe…" Marianne said, voice barely audible above a whisper. "How could someone like you love me. It's not possible." She shook her head in disbelief and Hilda reached across the table to grab her hands in her own, despite the awkwardness between them.

"Of course it's possible, Mari! Why is it so hard to believe? You're totally loveable." 

Tears started to roll down Marianne's face and she returned Hilda's grip, squeezing manicured hands tightly. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anythi-" 

"No!" came the reply, her usual meek voice growing stronger. "I … I'm just happy," she said in between sobs. "I've always loved you, Hilda." 

Now it was Hilda's turn to be speechless for once. Damn, maybe Claude was right ( _yet again)._ How did he do that?

"I thought you could never love me the same way I love you. I would've been content just staying by your side forever, as your friend." The smile Marianne gave her was as bright as ever; more genuine than she'd ever seen. It almost took her breath away. 

"You have no idea how much I love you, Mari." Despite everything that was happening; the treacherous war, the uncertainty of the future, for the moment Hilda felt only happiness. Pure, unfiltered happiness. 

Pressing a chaste kiss to Marianne's magic- scarred hands seemed so impossible a few days ago, but now she did it with ease, delighting in the adoring way she looked back at her. 

"... Can I kiss you?" Marianne asked shyly, unexpectedly. She'd barely even gotten the words out before Hilda was nodding yes with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. 

The kiss was soft and sweet, both women leaning over the table to reach one another, hands still clasped together tightly. Hilda had kissed many people before but nothing compared to the feeling of kissing Marianne. The soft lips against her own, the faint taste of tea lingering on her breath. It was all wonderful and if she could stay like this forever she would die from unbridled joy. 

They pulled away from one another and settled back into their seats, both sporting equal blushes on their cheeks. 

"Oh," said Marianne in the way that she usually did, as if nothing at all significant had happened between them. "I never gave you an answer, about stable duty. If the professor says it's ok then it would be nice to have you by my side. Um helping with the horses I mean." 

"Yes! No more back breaking labour." Hilda was pretty certain the professor wouldn't allow it, especially considering their newfound relationship, but for once she didn't care all the same. So long as she had Marianne she was happy (and she was sure she could coax someone else into taking her place). That was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written marihilda before even tho I love them so I hope it's not too ooc? I'm also kinda bad at plot but I tried my best and I hope this is enjoyable to read lol


End file.
